Episode 3593 (13th September 1993)
Plot Deirdre is frustrated by Tracy's lack of consideration and tells her that she needs her to help more financially. Mark starts at Oakhill Grammar School, nervous of all the posh pupils. Mike is proud of him. Maureen stays away from work. Reg phones her but Maud refuses to let him speak to her, she calls him a rat. Maureen is upset as she thinks Reg hasn't rung and hopes that she didn't jump to the wrong conclusion. Maud assures her that she's done the right thing. Reg is aghast when Debi Scott decides to put the shop up for auction. He offers her £50,000 but she ignores him. Amy tells Andy that her life is too complicated for her to rush into marriage. Bet is taken aback when Tanya Pooley tells her that she's the best barmaid in the area and she wants to work at the Rovers. Alf is annoyed when the buyer pulls out of 5 Grasmere Drive. Maud is shocked when Maureen rips her wedding dress up. Bet puts Tanya on a week's trial. Liz is relieved to see the back of her. Deirdre seeks help for income support and unemployment benefits. She is surprised when Tracy offers financial help. Reg is stunned when Maureen calls off the wedding, saying that she can't marry a man she doesn't trust. She gives him the ring back. Cast Regular cast *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Reg Holdsworth - Ken Morley *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Tracy Barlow - Dawn Acton *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Maud Grimes - Elizabeth Bradley *Maureen Naylor - Sherrie Hewson *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Alma Baldwin - Amanda Barrie *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Nicky Platt - Warren Jackson *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Tanya Pooley - Eva Pope Guest cast *Amy Nelson - Louise Duprey *Mark Redman - Chris Cook *Debi Scott - Lesley Clare O'Neill Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Corner Shop *Jim's Cafe *Bettabuy - Shop floor and staff canteen *5 Grasmere Drive - Living room and hallway *7 Nightingale Street - Living room, hallway and exterior *Oakhill School - Exterior Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Maud turns a misunderstanding to her advantage and Bet takes on a new barmaid. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 17,310,000 viewers (1st place - combined figure including repeat). *The Granada Plus repeat of this episode on 2nd August 2004 was edited for timing reasons, omitting the last 1'10" of a Rovers scene in Part Two, where Tanya Pooley works her first shift and explains to Bet Gilroy why Jim McDonald dislikes her, before the Baldwins approach the bar, where Alma sulks at Mike over Mark Redman's schooling. Betty Turpin does not appear elsewhere in the episode. The ITV3 repeat on 1st October 2019 contained the same edit. Category:1993 episodes